


Threat

by Tony



Series: Dark!Steve Verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony/pseuds/Tony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt, "Tony being under orders to behave a certain way while he's out around the rest of the team"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how ridiculously short it is... I'm a fan of cockteasing, so that's pretty much all this is.

This was probably the hardest thing Tony had ever done. He wasn’t generally a nice person, didn’t get along with his teammates easily, didn’t like holding back his remarks and quips. But Steve had asked him- told him -to keep it to himself today. And, when Captain America has his hands wrapped around your neck and his cock in your ass, banging you like a drum, you don’t say no when he asks you to play nice with the teammates. 

The ribbing from Barton had been enough to make Tony’s teeth grind, only because he couldn’t fight back today. What was usually fun, lighthearted banter turned into under the belt jabs that just kept getting worse because Clint was trying to get enough of a rise out of Tony to finally fight back. A few times he’d flipped his mask up to say something to the archer, but then Steve would whip his head around and glare threateningly and Tony would feel his tail immediately retract between his legs and he’d flip his faceplate back down. 

It would be worth it tonight after the team all retreated back to their rooms and Steve came into Tony’s bedroom and slapped him around a few times. It really was the best stress reliever after a long hard day. It also made Tony harder than he’d ever been.

Thor suggested they all go out for drinks afterwards, and everyone had agreed to it. Well, Tony hadn’t really agreed, it had been more like a “yeah, sure, why not?” type of thing.

So there they were, all chatting and laughing and drinking at the bar, squished around two square tables shoved together haphazardly, with Steve sitting Tony and their thighs pressed together tantalizingly. Who knew Steve Rogers was such an immense cocktease? It wasn’t in his SHIELD file and Tony hated Fury for not including such important information. 

While the rest of the team were laughing over one of Thor’s Asgardian Tales of Yore, Steve casually leaned over and whispered in Tony’s ear, “You’ve been such a good boy today Anthony,” and Tony’s mouth immediately went dry and his cock twitched to life in his slacks. “How long do you think until everyone notices I’ve made you my bitch?”

The dumbstruck look on Tony’s face turned to one of shocked resentment and he started to get up from his chair until a big, firm hand on his shoulder sat him right back down. “You get up and leave, Stark, and I’ll tell everyone here right now how much you love me tying you up and shoving my fist in your ass!”

That was all that Tony needed to stay seated. He’d take the raised eyebrows, the jokes, the laughs at his expense if that’s what the Captain wanted. The sick truth that weighed so heavy in Tony’s stomach was that he’d do it gladly. He’d become Steve’s plaything and he loved it.


End file.
